


Almost is Never Enough

by JohFandom



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohFandom/pseuds/JohFandom
Summary: With your heart torn apart, you arrive at your family's cabin hoping to take some time to clear your head.  You never expected to meet someone who would make question everything you thought you knew about love.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Almost is Never Enough

“knock, knock”

“who’s there?”

“smell mop…”

“shut up, Jin.”

“Why don’t all of you shut up” you say under your breath as you shut your laptop with a little too much force, to distracted to enjoy the movie you were trying to watch. You are not known for your patience and your little brother Namjoon and his friends Jin, Jimin, and Jungkook were practically jumping on your last nerve. It’s not their fault entirely, you know that, but after sitting in a cramped car with the four of them for three hours, fault was irrelevant. All you knew was that you needed to arrive at the cabin as soon as humanly possible. 

Just as you were practicing the deep breathing your therapist is always going on about, your little brother Namjoon dropped your last bag of jalapeno cheddar potato chips all over the floor of the car and felt all of your pent up annoyance turn swiftly into rage. Namjoon looked at you with huge eyes. 

"______ I am so so sorr-”

But he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. 

“Jin, pull over the car right now.” You said in an even voice.

“_______, we are only 15 minutes away, can you wait.”

“I said now!”

He slammed on the breaks as you swung your car door open and paced into the forest, tears starting to form in your eyes. You were not crying over chips, you’re not that dramatic, it was just the last frustration you could take before your inevitably break down. You worked on controlling your breathing, trying not to think about the person you were trying to forget about, and sighing when you realized there would be no way to avoid thinking about him this weekend. 

Your boyfriend, well now maybe ex-boyfriend, Doyoung should have been on this trip.

It was his idea now that you think about it.

He was so excited to see your family’s cabin and hear stories from your dad about you as a little girl. He could not stop talking about it for weeks. The thought makes you sick.  
It was less than 24 hours ago that you were standing on your front porch, watching him cry as he told you she meant nothing to him, and he never wanted you to find out. The memory wretches another sob from your chest as you remember his final question, “Can you forgive me?”

You feel a hesitant hand touch your shoulder, 

“_____, are you ok? I mean, that’s a dumb question, obviously you aren’t ok, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spill your chips, I’m so clumsy I…”

You slowly turn around to face your little brother and let him wrap his arms around you. He matches your breathing until you are feeling calmer and in control. He rests his chin on your head before he says 

“You know you’re too good for him right?”

You sigh and wipe your tears on the sleeves of your hoodie.

“Lets go, Joon. We’re almost there.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Fifteen minutes in a completely silent car later, you and your friends pull up to your family’s cabin. 

As soon as you open your door, you feel your worry melt away. You smell the familiar smells, feel the always damp grass beneath your feet, the sound of the small pond and the animals that live within in. You feel a smile on your face for the first time in what feels like forever. You’re finally home.

You turn to face the car and see that the boys have already unloaded the luggage and were grabbing their swim trunk and a couple beers each and heading down to the water. You sigh and walk inside to find your bag and bring it up to you room. You find some comfort in knowing that even though Doyoung planned this trip, he has never been here, this is a place that is not tainted by him.  
This realization hits you and you glace around for cabin and find pieces of your life that he has never experienced, parts of yourself that he doesn’t know. This realization fills you with a new feeling, one that you can’t quite put your finger on. This feeling brings a sense of control with it and you cling to it as firmly as you can. It is then that you resolve to not bring Doyoung into this weekend, not even in your mind. You will decide where your relationship stands when you get home, but not a second sooner.

You decide to change into your bathing suit as well, and grab a book and your favorite wine glass filled to the top with sweet pink wine your mom had stashed in the fridge for you. You make your way down to the dock. You see Jungkook on Jin’s shoulders and Jimin struggling to hold up Namjoon in a pathetic game of chicken. You laugh as you see Jungkook deliver the final blow sending namjoon toppling over and bringing jimin down with him. You see Namjoon’s head break the surface, coughing up water as he says

“You know these teams aren’t fair, Jin’s shoulders are three times the size of Jimin’s! There is no way you would fall off those!”

“Shut up Joon, you are way bigger than kook, there is no reason he should have gotten those hits in on you…” Jimin retorts, attempting to hide his slight shoulders with his even smaller hands.

“You two need to stop complaining and just accept that neither of you will ever match our physical prowess” Jin says and he and Jungkook flex their biceps in victory.

The scene causes you to laugh and the boys glace up at you with matching smiles on their faces. 

“Oh good you’re feeling better! Hilary get down here and help me beat these showoffs! Rematch!” your brother laughs as he splashes Jin and Jungkook.

“You wouldn’t want me, my shoulders are even smaller than Jimin’s” You laugh.

The boys erupt in laughter, well except for Jimin who is red faced and trying to splash you from the pond.

The sound of a car coming up the gravel drive causes all of you to turn your heads at the same time. You jump up in excitement, your cousins Yeri and Taehyung pull up. You have missed Yeri so much, you two only see each other twice a year, but text and call all the time. She runs over to you and wraps you in a long, tight hug. You feel tears building again, but you hold them back. He isn’t going to ruin this reunion.

Yeri pulls back and you reach to hug Taehyung who has joined Yeri at your side.

“Oh, Hil, I forgot to tell you” Taehyung speaks as he releases the hug, “I brought my roommate with me this weekend, I figured we would have the extra room after- OW!” Taehyung exclaims as he gets a swift elbow to the ribs from his sister.

“Anyways, this is-” Yeri says as she gestures to the other side of Taehyung.

Your eyes follow her gesture and you feel your face flush as you meet eyes with the beautiful stranger.

“Yoongi” he says as he extends his hand.

“_____.” You say as your hand touches his.


End file.
